Another Day In Hyrule
by AWard4love
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule. The sky is clear, sun is out, grass is green and lush. And the Hero of Time happens to be running through Hyrule Field in nothing but his green knit cap and his brown leather boots. Just another day in Hyrule.
1. The Lost Woods

It's a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule. The sky is clear, sun is out, grass is green and lush. Octoroks are jumping in Zora's River, the horses in Lon Lon Ranch are content, and all the cuccos are pecking at the ground for beetles. And the Hero of Time happens to be running through Hyrule Field in nothing but his green knit cap and his brown leather boots. Just a normal day in Hyrule.

Link ducked behind a bush, attempting to catch his breath. He pulled of his cap and grabedthe Ocarina of Time from the pouch he had specially made for it. He waited just a couple seconds more before he blew into it. Seconds later, he heard the hoof beats of none of than Epona. Before he mounted her, he played another tune, hoping that she would not be mad.

"Oh hi Link! How are you doing?" Saria's voice rang out in his head.

"Lovely, I was just on my way to visit you, but um... I need to ask you a favor first."

"Sure, anything for you! Name your price!"

"I need you to leave a tunic at the entrance to the forest... You see... my other one got destroyed..." He blushed, even though the only on there was Epona with him.

"Oh Link..." He pictured her shaking her head in disbelief. "I will leave one for you, hurry over!" And then he felt the feeling of her leaving. Looking around before he moved, Link swung his leg up and mounted Epona. He positioned the Hylian Shield to cover all the naughty bits just in case somebody encountered him.

Digging his heels lightly into her sides, Link led Epona towards the forest. He felt like her running was slower than it was, the entrance seeming like it was getting further and further away. Finally he arrived and saw a fresh tunic sitting on the root of the tree he and Saria used to leave gifts for each other on. He smiled as he pulled it over his head, thinking back on saving her from the Forest Temple, and awakening her as a Sage.

He slowly walked through the wooden tunnel, and into his childhood home. His first destination was the Lost Woods, so up the path to the entrance. No matter how many times he had been in these woods, he always cursed Saria for making them so annoying and difficult to maneuver. There would always be times he would double guess himself, and find himself running between to paths, listening as hard as he can, to see which one he could hear her music the loudest from. Eventually he would guess right, but Saria being Saria thought it would be funny to put an actual maze after the guessing game of the woods. Finally, he found himself going up the stairs to her favorite spot.

"Took you long enough!" Saria exclaimed the instant she saw him reach the top step. He ran up to her, embracing her in a huge hug. Being a Sage was kind on her. She was give the option to remain in her child form or age to her mature self in all her beauty. After talking it over with Link, she chose to mature, tired of not being tall enough to do things, or people constantly calling her a kid, even though she was in her twenties.

"If you did not make it so hard to come to see you, I would have been here faster." Link breathed into her ear as he buried his face in her hair. Her hands snaked their way up and down his back, her right at his neck going towards his hair, and her left working slowly towards his tight ass.

Link looked deeply into Saria's eyes, reading them for any disapproval from her. All he was getting as a solild "GO!" Without hesitation, Link eliminated the distance between their lips, kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced with a fiery passion, and Saria's hand found its way down to Link's ass. Squeezing it, she felt Link shift slightly, slowly making her lower to sit back down on her thoughtful stump. Once she felt the worn stump, she moved her way to the most comfortable spot, allowing Link to be pressed up against her.

Link's hands began to explore her body, working their way from her neck down to her breasts. Playfully, he twisted each nipple, making her moan into his mouth. Lower he kept going, until he reached the end of her skirt. He broke the kiss long enough to read her green eyes for a reaction. Once more, she was giving the okay, and he began to run his hand up under her skirt. Saria's breath began to get more and more rapid, and Link moved his lips to her neck, kissing all the sweet and tender spots.

Saria gasped as Link brought his hand up towards her moist center. He rubbed her mound through the silk panties she was fond of. He brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing it from the outside of the silk. Her hips bucked up, pressing herself closer and closer to his hand. He let his index finger slide along the edge of her panties, teasing her even more.

"Damnit, Link!" Saria moaned, unable to take more of his teasing. Link moved aside the crotch of the panties and rubbed his finger along the length of her dripped wet fold. He looked in her eyes, locking their gaze as he slipped a finger into her. Her eyes widened, pleasure writ across her face. He began to move his finger in and out, tempting her to want more. Through her moans, she was able to beg him for a second finger, and eventually a third. Link kept feeling her inner rose, and figured it would be a good time to let her release.

Slowly, he moved his thumb back to her clit, and began to rub it. He curled his fingers upward, making sure to stroke her g-spot as he pleasured her with his hand. He watched her face as she began to tighten up around his fingers, only making him work faster. Her moans got louder and louder, and finally a scream pierced the forest as she came. Link kept fingering her, his eyes looking down at her cunt as she squirted all over his hand. He slowly let her down, going down to two, and then one finger, eventually stopping all together. He brought his hand up to his lips, and licked off her sweet cum, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Saria watching him.

Link moved up to kiss her when he heard a sound he was dreading. A bell like sound began to get clearer as the two were interupted by none other than Navi.

"HEY! LISTEN!" She yelled out as she finally reached Link. Saria sat up straight, trying to cover the wet stump as best as she could. Link shifted uncomfortably, his erection causing him a discomfort.

"What?" Link asked out of pure annoyance. He remembered trapping her in Death Mountain before he left to come down here. Some stupid Goron must have let her loose, he thought.

"Princess Zelda wants to see you! Her royal couriers were talking to Darmanian, who then put a search of the entire mountainside, and then they found me! So he told me to find you as fast as possible, and here I am!" Navi bounced up and down in delight. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Stealing a glance at Saria before he left, he mimed playing the ocarina. Saria giggled, knowing he was going to call her soon.

Once Link and Navi exited the Lost Woods, Link turned to go towards his tree house, despite the complaints from Navi insisting that they left right away to go to Hyrule Castle. There was no way Link was greeting the Princess without his tights on!


	2. Temple Of Time

Jumping on Epona, Link rode as fast as he could over to Hyrule Castle. The sun was working its way down, and he had to beat the sunset or else he would not be allowed into the castle. He arrived just moments before the bridge went up, thanking the guards for holding just a few seconds.

Walking into the market is always an interesting affair. During the day, people swarm the shops, at night, all the "crazy" people come out, trying to sell bugs and poes, and anything else they can get their hands on. Certain shops opened up just for the night time crowd, and Link was tempted to give then a visit. Walking towards the Treasure Game, Navi started to fly and hit him on the head repeatedly, forcing him to go visit the Princess.

He walked up to the main gates to the Castle proper. Trying his luck, he walked up to the gate, where the guard immediately blocked his path.

"You cannot enter the Castle at dark."

"But the Princess called for me. I shouldn't disappoint her."

"It will have to wait until tomorrow."

Link turned around, and rounded the corner, where he found the all too familiar vines. He considered climbing up them and sneaking into the castle, but he knew he was too big to fit through the hole on the side of the castle. Instead, he left the castle proper, and went back into the Market.

He knew he could always stay over night at the Temple of Time, so he turned to go. The instant he turned the corner, hidden by the trees, somebody grabbed him, a hand going up to clamp up over his mouth.

"You've met with a terrible fate," the owner of the hands breathed into his ears. Link squeezed his eyes shut, he was not sure what was going to happen, yet he knew it would not be good. He was debating grabbing a weapon, but was stopped.

Link's attacker grabbed some cloth, and gagged Link tightly. Almost instantly, he began to remove all the weapons and armor he wore. He felt the person move in front of him, to undo his belt, and Link bravely opened his eyes. Only one look, and he shut his eyes, trying to block the thought that the Happy Mask Salesman was going to do something horrible to him.

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you..." he said with a chuckle. His laughter alone was enough to haunt Link. The Happy Mask Salesman reached up under Link's tunic, grabbing the top of his tights and yanking them down. The Salesman took one look at the package Link was in possession of, and made approving sounds.

Link could not bare to open his eyes, they were forced shut to keep out the images to go with what was happening. He felt the Salesman press up behind him close, his hand working down Link's front, slowly grazing over his penis. The Salesman chuckled as he began to stroke Link's cock, making it grow against his will. Link was trying to put his mind elsewhere, pretending this was not happening, and that's when he felt it. The Happy Mask Salesman pressed his firm erection against Link's buttock.

"Why, to someone like you, it should by no mean be a difficult task." The Salesman breathed into his ear. He then pushed Link over, his cheek pressed into a gossip stone. Link feared what was about to happen, a silent tear rolling down his cheek, and The Salesman took notice. "You'll be fine! Surely you can do it!"

With that, The Salesman pulled a potion from his pocket as he pulled his pants down. He opened it up, and poured it onto his own throbbing phallus. Once he was lubricated up, he poured some more onto his hand, and began to moisten the tight hole we was going to enter.

Link bit the gag as hard as he could, trying not to scream out when he felt the tip of The Salesman phallus poking his anus. With an evil chuckle, The Salesman thrust, forcing his way into Link's virgin ass. Tears streamed rapidly down Link's cheeks, as he was being violated. He felt The Salesman drip more lubricant onto the site, and once it was to his level of satisfaction, he picked up the pace of his thrusting.

The Salesman reached around while roughly riding Link's ass, and began to stroke Link's cock. He let out an aroused chuckle when he realized it was getting harder as he plowed in deeper into his ass. The Salesman tightened his grip around Link's cock and stroke it harder, wanting him to cum at the same time as him.

Link let out a moan of pleasure, one that was forced from his lips. He prayed The Salesman did not hear him, but sure enough, he heard the aroused chuckle coming from behind. The Salesman's cock grew harder and harder, the inevitable ejaculation right around the corner. His thrusts grew more forceful, his breathing rapid, and in one sudden movement, his whole body shuddered as he came hard and deep into Link. Seconds later, the Happy Mask Salesman made Link cum unwillingly. Once The Salesman knew he was done cumming, he pulled out.

He reached up to untie the gag he had put onto Link. Feeling free, Link scrambled to pick up his sword. He immediately put the point of it at the throat of The Salesman. With a glare of hatred, Link opened his mouth to speak.

"You shouldn't have done that," The Salesman yelled as his fist collided with the side of Link's face. Link fell to the ground, where he was kicked in the stomach. The Salesman pulled up his own pants, and left Link lying there on the cold ground.

Link was alone, which was a very strange occurrence. He looked over to where his things were thrown, and saw the one thing he usually hated to see, but this time was so glad. Trapped in a bottle was none other than Navi, using her might to throw herself at the bottle walls to escape. Link crawled over, and opened up the lid, and she instantly flew out.

"Navi! Get help... Please!" Link urged her, as he curled up into the fetal position, laying there as long as he could, not wanting to move at all, and silently wishing to die.


End file.
